Dramione Fanfic
by Dramione7654
Summary: Draco and Hermione is my life, and I read on this website a lot, so I thought I'd try. I know it is bad, but it is my first time. 6th year.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione watched as Draco sprinted out of the Great Hall. He looked like he was in pain. She wondered why as she stared after him with a concerned and curious gaze. Harry was talking to Katie Bell, the girl who had been cursed by a mysterious package given to her. She had finally recovered and was back, everyone was trying their best not to make a fuss as they crowded around her. Nobody could help but overwhelm her the questions.

Eventually, Hermione's curiosity got the best of her. She started to rise from the Gryffindor table, but Ron's hand caught her wrist.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I have to, er... Use the restroom." Hermione replied, coming up with it on the spot.

"Fine." Ron grunted, ane reluctantly let go of her. Hermione couldn't help but feel annoyed with him as she rushed off to follow Malfoy.

She followed him through long twisted corridors, and eventuly he disappeared into the boy's restroom. Hermione felt very uncomfortable as she slowly followed him.

Malfoy threw off his navy blue sweater vest and let it fall to the ground. He turned on cold water and splashed some on his face. Still walking slowly, Hermione approached him.

Draco began to sob loud, heart-wrenching cries. Hermione didn't know whether or not she felt bad for him. It sounded so sad, but then she remembered what he did to her in the past. Either way, he was still just like her. Still just a boy. Hermione had a suspicion that he didn't want to be like his father, that a large part of him was different. But he didn't have a choice.

Hermione, still walking as slowly and quietly as she could, stepped toward him. When she got to be about 2 feet away from him, she slowly extended her hand in attemp to place it comfortingly on his shoulder. Just as Hermione was about to touch him lightly, Draco spun around, his wanded pointed at her. Hermione stumbled backwards.

"What do you want, you filthy little Mudblood? This is the _boys_ restroom, aparently you're too stupid to notice." Malfoy sneered.

"I just... you looked upset, and... i just thought..." Hermione stuttered.

But instead of insulting her like he usually would have, he just turned back around and stared into the mirror. Hermione carefully stepped forward once more, and timidly placed her arm around Draco's shoulder. At first he was very tense, but then he relaxed a little into her grasp. He layed his head on her shoulder and began to cry again. The two stayed like that for a while, staring into the mirror.

After what seemed like eternity, Malfoy pulled away and sneered at her.

"You will tell no one of this, Granger, or I _will_ make you pay."

Hermione bit her tongue to avoid a cruel answer, telling herself that being insulted was the last thing that poor boy needed right now. Just then, they heard footsteps approaching into the restroom. They sounded like heavy ones, nothing like ones that belonged to a student.

Both Hermione and Draco froze, afraid to know and afraid not to know who was there. Professer Snape walked in, looking worried which Hermione thought to be unusual for him.

"Ah there you are Draco. I was looking everywhere for you. I was getting worried that you might have-" Then, seeming to only notice Hermione for the first time, he shouted, "And what are YOU doing here, you filthy little girl. This bathroom is for boys. We don't need idiots like you bothering the best student at Hogwarts. Draco has better things to do than talking to a piece of dirt like you." He finished, and looked at Hermione with a mixture of anger and amusement. "Granger, you will come with me to my office. Draco, you come too." He grabbed Hermione roughly by her hair and pushed her forward, guiding her in front of him. Draco followed.

When they got to Snape's office, he threw Hermione in and she landed on her hand and knees, which were now bleeding. Her head was sore from his tight grasp on her hair. Draco entered gracefully after her, and looked slightly uncomfortable and, if Hermione was not mistaken, a little scared. Scared for what Snape might do to them. Why was Snape acting so brutal all of a sudden?

Snape entered, sweeping his cloak around him. He smirked at Hermione and said, "Up, you idiot girl."

Draco and Hermione were both positive it was against the rules to treat a student this way, but neither of them said anything for fear of Snape.

He pulled Hermione up by her hair, and began to yell at her about following the rules and how she was just an ignorant piece of filth, still holding her by her hair. Snape punctuated every sentence with some sort of hit or kick to Hermione, which was unusual for Snape. Bother Hermione and Draco never would have thought Snape would act like this. Draco stood in the corner uncomfortably watching for what seemed like an hour. He wanted badly to do something, but was afraid of only making it worse for her. When he was finished, Snape let her fall to the floor. Now it was Hermione's turn to cry.

"Draco, help this little _Mudblood_ to her common room if you want." Snape said as he stalked out of the room. Draco felt incredibly guilty for the first time in a long while. She had come to comfort him after all of those years of his bullying, and now here he was letting Snape hurt her.

"Granger." Draco said. "I'm sorry. If I had told him-"

"I know." said Hermione. "Snape would have been mad, and if your father found out we would already be dead. It just would have made it worse for the both of us." She coughed up blood and started to shake.

Draco was shocked into silence. Now she was forgiving him. Draco felt even worse. It would have been better if she had shouted at him. When he finally regained his senses, he knelt by Hermione and tended to her cuts and bruises. Then, he helped her up and placed her arm around his waist, and out his hand on hers. Hermione hadn't said anything, and Draco guessed she was in a lot of pain.

With the occasional whimper from Hermione, they made it back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Thank you. I won't breathe a word about this to anyone, like you asked, Malfoy." Hermione said.

She slipped into her common room without a backward glance, leaving Draco standing there completely speechless yet again. This was going to be a long sixth year if she continued to make him feel strange new emotions like this, Draco though. It was all such an odd situation.

And as Draco walked away towards the Slytherin common room, he couldn't help but think he had been wrong about Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

The next few weeks were normal for Hermione as she went about her normal classes as though nothing had happened. She kept her promise to Draco and hadn't told anyone about what had happened.

She was on her way from lunch to Transfiguration, and was deep in thought when suddenly she collided with somone. Both of their books dropped to the floor.

"Oh! I'm sorry.. I just wasn't watching where I was going..." Hermione said, as she knelt down to collect her books. She looked up, and felt her heart skip a beat as she realized it was Draco.

"Mudblood!" He yelled. Hermione was shocked. Had he really begun to felt so horrible towards her yet again?

Draco knelt down as well, and helped Hermione with her books, then picking up his. He glanced up at her, only for a moment, and smiled the slightest, faintest smile. She realized it was all an act, and blushed furiously. Draco saw this, and chuckled silently, getting up and walking away without another word. Hermione was left still crouched on the floor as she watched him leave.

"Hermione?" Ron asked. He found it odd that Hermione was still on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"W-What? Oh, yeah... I'm fine..." Why was she acting like this? It was ridiculous! Did she like him? No, she couldn't. Could she? All of this was making Hermione feel a little dizzy as she got up and stumbled, trying to keep her balance. Ron caught her arm and steadied her.

"We have Potions next, after lunch." Ron reminded her.

"What? Oh yes! Potions! Yes! Potions..."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yep! Let's go to Charms!"

"Uh, you mean Potions."

"Potions!"

Hermione marched off with Ron following, confused. The two met up with Harry along the way, and Hermione didn't feel weird anymore. They walked the rest of the way to Potions class, and arrived a few minutes later. They took their usual seats, and she couldn't help but look at Draco as she passed. He didn't even glance at her.

Snape stepped out from his office, looking almost proud of himself. "Today we will be brewing Dizziness Draught, and I will assign partners. Potter and Weasley, Brown and Patil, Crabbe and Goyle...(A long list later) and finally, Malfoy and Parkinson. Oh, and Ms. Granger, please come into my office for a little... shall we say, chat." He finished with a smirk.

Hermione looked at Draco in horror, and he returned her look. She slowly got up, walking towards Professor Snape, almost in a daze. Draco had to do something. He wouldn't let him hurt her again.

"Oh Drakie, aren't you sooo happy we're partners?" Pansy purred next to him, looking at him and batting her eyelashes. But Draco wasn't even listening. He got up and walked quickly over to the entrance to Snape's office. Surprisingly, the door was unlocked. He could hear Hermione whimpering from inside. He must have hexed her so she couldn't shout or scream.

Draco entered slowly, and said, "Sir, I was only going to inform you that you are out of Scurvy Grass..." He faltered, as he realized what was happening with horror.

Snape had Hermione against the wall, with his hips grinding against hers. "What the fuck?" Draco said. Snape, not even looking at him, said, "Ahh, Draco, how nice of you to join us."

Draco walked quickly over to them, and Snape, pushing against her painfully one last time, released her and she fell into Draco's arms. She steadied herself but didn't let go of him, not trusting Snape.

"Out!" He hissed. "We'll continue another day."

Not waiting to be told twice, Draco helped Hermione out and back to her seat, not caring at the moment what people thought of them.

Hermione sat back in her seat. Thankfully, class was over. "Meet me by the lake after classes." He whispered to her and finally let go. She didn't move, but he was sure she had heard.

Draco left her, and at least he had one thing to look forward to. But the problem was that both Hermione and everyone in their potions class now knew how he felt towards her, and they might both have to pay for that sooner or later.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco had just finished Transfiguration, and was on his way down to the lake to meet Hermione. Thankfully classes were over for the day, but he still had to do a lot of homework. He would have to tell Hermione what he wanted to say quickly if he was going to be able to finish.

Just as he stepped outside, Zabini, Crabbe, and Goyle walked up to him, and Crabbe and Goyle looked almost afraid.

"What do you want, Blaise?" Draco sneered. He was in a hurry.

"What's the deal with you and the Mudblood?"

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"You think you can just have your hands all over someone as filthy as her, but you can't. We won't allow it."

Draco was a bit worried now. "I didn't 'have my hands all over her.' She tripped and hit her head so I helped her back to her seat. Big deal." It was getting harder to lie to these goons.

He began to walk past them, but only made it a few feet before being slammed to the ground from behind. Crabbe and Goyle were attacking him, laying their huge fists on every inch of him. Draco rolled down the hill covered in blood, and passed out.

When he awoke, Hermione was standing over him.

"You're covered in cuts and bruises." She pointed out. Like he didn't already know that. So he said so. Hermione looked hurt.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

She used magic and healed him entirely, and helped him to sit up. Draco couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked.

And then he was on top of her, kissing her passionately.

After what seemed like hours, Hermione finally broke the kiss, panting heavily.

"I was really worried when you didn't show up." She said. "Who did it?"

"Can't tell you. Hermione, I need to tell you something." He looked up at her. She just stared at him, waiting expectantly.

"Um... I don't think... Well, maybe it would be best if..."

"Oh just say it already!" She yelled. Why was she all angry all of a sudden, Draco thought.

"We shouldn't be together." He blurted. He wished he hadn't said it, because Hermione looked like he had just punched her.

She ran back to the castle crying, and Draco felt horrible as he trudged back up to the castle as well.

Hermione stayed in her dorm all day for the weekend. She couldn't bare it, knowing she couldn't be with him. It wasn't his fault... was it? No, she couldn't let herself blame him, but she did. She felt horrible for it, but she did. Hermione knew she would have to go out eventually, and it might as well be now.

She got up off of her bed, got dressed in her weekend clothes, and tried to tame her hair. Unfortunately, it didn't work, so she placed in a few clips and figured that was good enough. Then she walked down to the Great Hall.

She joined Ron and Harry and the Gryffindor table, who looked at her questionably but knew better than to say anything to her. Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She looked at Draco across the hall. He was kissing Pansy. It took every ounce of her courage not to burst into tears right then and there. She knew exactly what she was going to do now. She deserved it anyway.

Hermione made her way to Snape's office.

Once there, she knocked cautiously on the door. After a few moments, he opened the door and smirked.

"Come in." was all he said. As she entered, he placed a hand around her waist. Hermione's brain was screaming at her to turn and run, but her legs didn't obey her.

He took her up to his bedroom, and lay her down on the bed. And so she let him. She let him take her clothes off, she let him kiss and lick every inch of her, she let him fuck her. She didn't even whimper. Hermione lay there, crying silently. Because he was hurting her. And because she knew now that Draco never loved her.

When he was done, he pulled her under the sheets with him and lay there. When she was sure Snape was asleep, she drifted off as well, her mind filled with thoughts of what had just happened.

Draco had to find Hermione. He had to explain himself. He hadn't meant that kiss with Parkinson, no way. But she didn't know that. Finally he spotted them, Potter and Weaselbee sitting under a tree outside. He ran up to them.

"Where did Hermione go when she left the Great Hall?" He demanded impatiently.

Harry looked up, startled. "I don't know exactly. When she left, she went in the direction of Snape's office, but she probably didn't go there. But none of her other classes are that way, and that's not the way to her dorm so, I don't know." He said. They went back to their conversation, but time seemed to stop for Draco.

No, Draco thought. She wouldn't do that.

But what if she did? Draco knew she was really hurt about what he had said. "Dammit!" He said.

Harry and Ron both looked up. "No, she's been with him for hours now, oh my God, he's probably already killed her."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?" Weasely asked.

"Are you two stupid!?" Draco yelled. "After Snape called her to his office, and she came out looking completely disgusted and confused. And now she mysteriously disappeared, to Snape's office, who usually she hates, after spending days locked up in her room. She wouldn't go to his office for no reason, and you two aren't the least bit worried?" He finished.

Enough of this nonsense. He half-ran to Snape's office, and he had accidentally left the door unlocked again. Probably wasn't thinking straight once he had her.

He opened the door and barged in, but they weren't on the first floor of his office. Draco hadn't expected them to be. He walked up the spiral stair case to Snape's bedroom, and opened the door.

It was disgusting seeing Snape naked and in bed with Hermione. He almost puked.

He walked silently over to Hermione's side of the bed, and layed his hand on her bare shoulder. He cast a spell so she was no longer naked. He then carefully picked her up without waking Snape, and carried her to right outside the door to his classroom.

"Hermione." He hissed. She didn't even move. "Hermione!"

Still nothing. She wouldn't wake up.


End file.
